Project Summary?Experimental and Developmental Therapeutics (EDT) Program The Experimental and Developmental Therapeutics (EDT) Program is one of three interactive research programs of the Mays Cancer Center (MCC) at the University of Texas Health San Antonio (UT Health SA). Andrew Brenner, M.D., Ph.D. and Manjeet Rao, Ph.D. serve as Co-Leaders of the EDT Program. The primary focus of the EDT Program is to improve treatment of cancer through basic, translational, and clinical research. The EDT Program is the hub for clinical development of discoveries made by all members of MCC. The EDT Program members have expertise spanning experimental and developmental therapeutics ? from initial target discovery, to IND regulatory approval, to early-phase clinical trials. The EDT Program members pursue this research focused on three major themes: 1) Neuro-oncology; 2) Immuno-oncology; and 3) Drug repurposing. In addition to these major themes, the EDT Program has one emerging theme: Targeted therapeutics. EDT members will advance the translational potential within these themes through the following Specific Aims: 1) Discovery of novel targets; 2) Development of new therapeutic agents and approaches; and 3) Conduct of early-phase clinical trials of novel therapies. The EDT Program currently has 36 members, representing 13 departments within three schools (Medical, Dental and Graduate) at UT Health SA. Two members are from the University of Texas at Austin and one member from Texas State University. Fifteen members lead clinical trials. The EDT Program members have $5.7M of peer-reviewed cancer-related funding (27 grants). Of those, $2.7M are from 15 NCI grants. From January 2014 to June 2019, EDT Program members coauthored 414 peer-reviewed cancer-related publications, 24% were from intra-programmatic collaborations and 16% were from inter-programmatic collaborations. In addition, 79% of these publications involve multi-institutional collaborations, including 192 (46%) publications with other NCI-designated Cancer Centers. EDT members use all of the MCC-supported Shared Resources to pursue their cross-cutting research, especially the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics, Mass Spectrometry, Drug Discovery and Structural Biology facilities. EDT members have also led 130 interventional clinical trials, and in 2018 alone, 226 patients were accrued to intervention trials.